


Quiet

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: The Wraith and the Girl [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, everyone needs quiet days, hints of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: Sometimes, the world can just be too much for a half-monster wraith creature mercenary to handle.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt "Silence", so I wrote something with more headcanons for Reaper.   
> Because he's all I ever write about.

The door swung open, heavy footsteps following quickly after. Not even a second passed before the door was slammed shut and something was thrown to the ground. She immediately sat up from her position on the couch, brows furrowed. "Reaper?" She called, looking over to the door. Her view was blocked, just slightly, but she could make out his form slumped up against the wall.

He had a bad day.

He didn't reply as she slowly emerged from the pile of blankets and made her way over to him. She glanced down at where his mask was on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She paused, watching him against the wall for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking back to the couch. She set the mask on the coffee table and turned back to Reaper.

Smoke slowly rolled out of his mouth as he breathed, eyes closed and his hands shaking just slightly. She walked back to him and tilted her head, offering a small smile. "Reapy?" She nearly cooed, reaching out for his hand. He didn't speak, didn't move; the only form of response she received was a quick, soft squeeze of his hand.

She gently tugged, urging him to follow as she walked him to the couch. He slowly followed, taking heavy steps all the way. She began humming lightly as she let the mercenary slump down onto the couch, eyes half lidded now. She waited for him to slowly curl up against the arm of the couch before grabbing her pile of blankets and maneuvering it around him, tucking him in until only his head and shoulders were still visible.

She stared at him for a moment as he shifted between smoke and himself, settling in against the blankets. After a moment she climbed in beside him and clicked the TV on. Nothing loud, nothing with action. She turned it to an old cartoon channel and settled into watching it in silence.

She could feel the shaking slowly stop as he closed his eyes once again and moved to grip her hand again.

Neither one talked; they sat in silence for a long time before Mary eventually fell asleep.

Tomorrow, Mary'd ask what made Reaper need a quiet day. Reaper wouldn't tell her, not yet. They'd just keep going like they always did.

They'd just keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone else has this problem, but I have days where my body, or just people in general are too much and I get extremely overwhelmed.   
> It doesn't last long, and all I have to do is stay by myself for a day or so without people talking. Its very refreshing.   
> And honestly, I can only imagine Gabriel/Reaper having a similar problem.   
> Mary's a good girl. After being with him for so long, she's got a good handle on how to help him cope with it.   
> Reaper won't say it, but he's immensely thankful for the help.   
> These "quiet days" don't usually last more than a day or two- the longest was for 4 days and that was immediately after "Recall". She ended up calling McCree to talk to him. 
> 
> Children, despite what people think, are great with understanding the idea of needing "silence".


End file.
